Sunakagure Beauty
by JozLoveForever
Summary: The leaf and sand shinobi have returned after getting Gaara back. Gaara needs to ask Naruto some questions... As a request... ANOTHER CHAPTER soon XD
1. Acknowledge

It was after the Sunakagure and Konohakagure shinobi had returned… after the Akatsuki had extracted Shukaku.

That night, the Leaf ninja were staying in Sunakagure to rest up and join in with the Sand's feast in honor of the return of the Kazekage.

"Gaara, are you feeling ok?"

"KANKURO! It's Kazekage-Sama to you!"

"It's ok Temari," he chuckled "and yes Kankuro I am feeling well"

They were all sitting at the table…. Gaara was sitting across from Naruto on the large oval table. It seemed that every elite Sunakagure ninja was there, along with the teams from The Leaf that had been of aid during Gaara's rescue. Most of them, good looking, distant, with an air of mystery. But to Naruto there was only one that caught his eye, and that was the Kazekage himself.

He could honestly not take his eyes off of the beautiful redhead sitting in front of him; his eyes were taking in all that was Gaara. From his hair that looked like the flames of love itself, to the kanji on his forehead, to his eyes, nose, lips…. He was admiring the Kazekage, and all of his adoration showed through his eyes.

"NARUTO, what is going on in your head!?!?!" Sakura's chastising voice snapped him out of it.

"Umm, nothing really, Sakura-chan" He gave a nervous smile.

"Well, then, say something"

Naruto had a complete and total blank look on his face. Kakashi decided to give Naruto a break and he helped him out.

"I would like to say one more thing, before Naruto goes" Everyone turned towards the son of the White Fang. " Gaara, when Chiyo left, she said that she was going to leave running the countries to the new generations. She trusted you guys and I want to follow in her footsteps. All the young shinobi here are the new generation. I trust you all, and I hope that you surpass your predecessors, especially you Gaara, and you, Naruto."

Claps filled the room _Kakashi, that smooth talker, _Yamato thought.

"And now Naruto, your turn." His eye turned up was the only thing that let everybody knew he was smiling. Why can't he just take the mask off .

Now all eyes were on the other jinchuuriki. But while Kakashi was talking, a few words popped into his head. "Like Kakashi-sensei said, we have to rise higher than those before us. Let's get stronger, let's unite our power, let's do this together." Some clapped, but Naruto was far from over. So he looked over at Gaara and the Kazekage held up his hand for the others to be silent. So Naruto continued. "Gaara, thank God that you came back. I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you too. Not only are you an awesome shinobi, you're also a good guy and I don't believe that there could be anyone better for Kazekage than you. Plus, you found all these people that believe in you, you're going to do great as a leader of this nation. And, as most of us know, while I was away training, I missed the Chuunin exams, so, Kazekage-Sama; I look forward to having you watch my performance in the next Chuunin exams.

Once again, more claps and some whispers of amazement at the fact that Naruto was still technically a genin with power of a higher rank shinobi. They also eagerly awaited for the next exams to see what would become of the young ninja. Then, Gaara whispered something in Temari's ear, and she proceeded to motion for everyone to quiet down.

"And now," she said in a voice full of appreciation "the Kazekage would like to say some words"

Everyone quieted down almost instantly, very few of them had heard Gaara speak before, so they were anxious to hear his voice again, kind this time, not bloodthirsty like before.

"First, I would like to thank you all for being here and for trusting me as a leader." Then he fixed his gaze upon Naruto. "Naruto, I want to thank you, not only for gracing us with your cheerful presence, but also for believing in me. You are the one that helped me accomplish what I have today. You were the first one who understood my pain and you were there to set me straight. And, about your chuunin exam performance… I do not think that I need to see it."

Everyone looked around nervously and Naruto flinched a little… was that good or bad?

"I say that," the ex- jinchuuriki continued" because I have already seen it, not only in the previous exams, but also in bringing me back. You're very powerful and I believe that there is no reason to hold you back from passing those exams. Also," he blushed "I think that you will be a great Hokage and I look forward to having you sitting beside me as Hokage to examine the Chuunin exams someday." With these words, he smiled at Naruto and sat down. "That is all."

Everyone made acknowledging motions towards Naruto and right after that the formalities got forgotten and everyone started to mingle here and there. Naruto got up and decided to approach Gaara; it seemed like the sea of people parted so that he could get to Gaara faster. Finally Gaara felt someone behind him and he turned around.

"Kazekage-Sama"

"Naruto…" the Kage chuckled "since when do you pay attention to formalities"

Naruto blushed "Umm, so you wish for me to call you something else?" his blush got even deeper.

"Once again, hehehe, formalities. But yes future Hokage-Sama, keep calling me Gaara."

Naruto smiled "Ok,_ Gaara_, thank you for that speech." He leaned in to purr in Gaara's ear. "I also look forward to sitting with you." As he whispered those words, warm air blew in Gaara's ear and on his neck, causing goosebumps of pleasure to form along his neck and back. And with that, Naruto stepped back, he gave Gaara a praising look and went on his way to find Lee…. God knows how he gets when he drinks sake…

Gaara felt like he had taken a trip to heaven and back. He talked with himself in his head….

_Does he know that I like him?..... Had Naruto forgotten about all that happened with Sasuke?... _

God he needed to talk to him about all that. He'd have to wait for the feast to end, he had lost sight of that orange sweatshirt already. He listened to everyone who talked to him, most of them said the same thing. That they were so thankful that their Kazekage had returned, how they trusted him with the village, how they were praying for Chiyo and so on. He agreed, thanked, and prayed with pretty much everyone. He was exhausted afterwards, but he still needed to talk to Naruto.

~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Finally it ended, and Gaara couldn't find Naruto. So he found Neji and approached shyly.

"Umm, Neji, I believe?"

"Yes Kazekage-Sama, that's me"

"Please, call me Gaara, it makes me feel separated from you guys if you refer to ma as Kazekage." He smiled " Have you seen Naruto around?"

"Uh… Ah yes, Naruto went outside for a bit, Well, he said he was going to be outside after he took Lee back to his room."

"Ah, ok… thank you Neji"

"No problem Kaze……_Gaara_"

So, he walked outside in a daze… a million thoughts buzzing in his head. First he decided to check outside and if there was no luck, he'd have to go to Lee's room and prepare to use his ultimate defense as a restraining method. But meanwhile, he'd have to use his sand as a way of transportation to find Naruto. He surfed the skies; he didn't have to do it for long, because a few meters below he found him, luck was on his side.

There he was, kneeling in front of Chiyo's grave. So Gaara descended a good 10 steps away from the blond. He approached and soon, he also kneeled in front of the kunoichi's grave. Naruto seemed very absorbed in his prayer.

_It might be best if I go… I can always catch him in his room…. _

As Gaara stood up to leave, Naruto's eyes opened. He stood up, unaware of the redhead watching him. As he looked up, he jumped in surprise, readying himself to make a thousand Kage Bunshin if it was the enemy.

"Naruto, relax"

Naruto's brain immediately recognized the voice.

"OH, I didn't expect you here, Gaara. But it's good that you're here, I really need to talk to you. "He dusted himself, as he patted his legs to get rid of the sand, Gaara turned red.

"Ok, I also need to talk to you…" He waited for Naruto to finish, for some reason, he was dusting his butt, even though he had no dust there. It wasn't like it mattered tho… it was a nice sight.

"Ok… leeet's go!" He walked to be on Gaara's right side. Soon, they began walking; an awkward silence fell between them almost as if they knew that they were really considering their words because it was likely that they were thinking about the same thing.

"So, Naruto, if I may ask, what was it you were praying for?" Gaara asked in a shy way.

"Ummm, I was thanking Chiyo. God Gaara, I don't know what I would've done if I had lost you. I would've lost all sense, gone insane. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, I feel like I was made to protect you. Gaara, you're so important to me….."

"Naruto…?"

"Yea, Gaara…?"

"What about Sasuke…?"

"What about him?"

Another awkward silence fell between them, Gaara just had to ask that. The talk that was supposed to take place later just had to begin now, there was no turning back.

"Do you still love him, Naruto?"

"Well, I still love him." Gaara flinched, an expression of pain flitted across his face for a moment but the night had hidden any trace of it. "I love him, but as a brother. It would have never worked out between me and him, we were after different things." Gaara relaxed a bit. "But you Gaara….." He turned to face the former jinchuuriki.

"I? What about me?"

Naruto grabbed one strand of flaming red hair.

"Gaara, I need you, I love you. Could you please give me one chance?" A pair of green eyes looked at the blue ones in surprise… shock… then they softened.

"Naruto… I want to give you that chance."

Naruto's hand went from Gaara's hair to his chin

"Thank you"

And then he gently tugged on Gaara's chin so as to pull him closer. Their lips came together and moved along to the soft whistling melody of the air that swirled around them, which seemed to play a romantic tune. Naruto's arms circled Gaara's waist and Gaara's arms clung over Naruto's shoulders and around his neck. They pulled each other closer and that was their lover's bond. The moon, the stars and the sand moving in lazy spirals around them were the witnesses. The perfect scenario played out.

When the kiss ended, Naruto touched his forehead against Gaara's. They looked into each other's eyes and the three words that came out of both sets of lips were the same…

"I love you"

Naruto rested his hand on Gaara's shoulder, but then it traveled down to the redhead's hand. He held it and gave it a soft grip, Gaara gripped right back. So, holding hands, Naruto walked Gaara to his house.

When they got there Naruto gave Gaara a kiss on the cheek.

"Naruto, you go back to Konoha tomorrow…."

He sighed, he knew that they needed to talk about that since he couldn't stay in Sunakagure forever.

"We'll work it out Gaara, I always find a way when I'm motivated. And trust me when I say that I haven't been this motivated in my whole entire life… because I love you."

Naruto stroked Gaara's cheek and both their hands gripped a bit harder. They did not want to say goodbye, even if their rooms were on the same hallway. So, they kissed, once again, but this time it was a needy kiss. They needed each other so bad. But alas, they had to separate sooner or later. When they did, they said their goodnights reluctantly and Naruto leaned down a bit and kissed Gaara's hand before he went to his room. Once again they said goodnight and Naruto turned to go to his room, Gaara leaned against his doorway until Naruto reached his door… which was only about four rooms away. Then they both waved and sent each other a kiss and finally went to get some rest. A perfect end to a perfect day.

~o~o~o~o~o~oo~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

The next day, baby blue eyes awoke to the early light of the Sunakagure sun. The light was followed by a soft, almost inaudible, knock on the door.

"Come in."

The door opened, on the doorway was a sight so beautiful that it put the beautiful sunshine to shame….. Gaara was shyly leaning on the doorway wearing a pair of black boxers and a black shirt that was about 3 sizes too big. His hair was a bit messier on the right side, a telltale sign that he had just woken up. And to top it all out, there was a faint blush on his porcelain-like face.

"Good morning….. Did I wake you up?"

"nope, the sun did that about 5 seconds before you knocked" said Naruto with a lazy smile.

"Oh, that's good I guess.." Gaara looked at the window. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, love… come here," He patted his temporary bed. "Close the door behind you please."

Gaara did so and as he walked towards the bed, Naruto lifted up the covers, revealing his seal on top of toned up tanned abs…. no other items of clothing visible, except for his pant's waistband. Gaara blushed profusely and went inside the covers. Then he turned around to face the blonde and cuddled up.

"How did you sleep Naruto?" Gaara asked as he cuddled up a bit more.

"I slept well… and how did my love sleep?" He said as he put his arm under Gaara's head like a pillow.

"I dreamed about you, but I don't remember what it was… It's pretty hard, to fully fall asleep since I couldn't do that back when I had Shukaku in me. It's going to take some getting used to but if all my dreams are about you I wouldn't mind re-adjusting" He shot Naruto and adorable smile. Then he rested his head on Naruto's chest and put one of his arms over his abs and kind of hugging him. They remained in silence, under the Sunakagure sun shining in through the window, with Naruto caressing Gaara's back.


	2. masterplan

After what seemed like years for Naruto and Gaara, they jumped as Kakashi materialized on their windowsill.

"Well, hello there" Kakashi said in a quite amused voice.

Gaara's cheeks burned scarlet as Naruto chuckled. "Good morning, Kakashi-sensei… but you know, there _is_ a door…"

"I know, but I wanted to see if you two had finally gotten together so I decided to drop by here unexpectedly." _I thought there would be more action, honestly Naruto… you have the Kazekage in your bed…. you could be doing so many things…. _He blushed a little bit, the red disappeared fast but Naruto saw it.

He jumped, slugged at Kakashi's head and missed.

_Damn that teletransportation jutsu _

"Damn Kakashi-sensei, you're worse than the ero-sennin himse…… oh crap." Since Kakashi had dodged him and he was too busy complaining, he had not noticed that he was falling…

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

A few minutes later.

Naruto opened his eyes, slowly getting accustomed to the whiteness

_The hospital… again_ he bemoaned in his mind.

"Well hello there" Kakashi snickered through his mask.

"Hi, Kakashi-sensei" He tried to sit up, "huh, that tick---- OH MY FUCKING GOD!!!!" he had a very horrible pain on his butt. He slammed right back, gripping the hospital bed. "What the hell happened to me Kakashi -sensei?"

"Let's see. You fell out of the window, complained, gathered chakra on your feet but then you fell on your butt and passed out" He said in a very matter-of-factly voice with a tinge of amusement.

"GAH!!" Naruto pointed at Kakashi "YOUR FAULT SENSEI ."

"Before you say anything else, I want you to know that I did this to help you out."

Naruto stared at Kakashi in disbelief… _how could breaking my butt help me?!?!?_ He opened his mouth to complain in a very unnecessary loud tone of voice but Kakashi flipped him and poked something on his spine.

"Try moving now" He smiled.

Naruto moved and felt totally normal, he was about to thank Kakashi but again, Kakashi poked him and flipped him again.

"Ok, move now."

"OUUCHHH" The pain had come back. But he was trying to piece this together so he didn't complain as much… but Kakashi was just way too eager so he began to explain.

"Ok, I planned the fall, but here, let me explain." He teletransported to the windowsill and crouched in his favorite position. "I knew that you and Gaara were going to hit it off. So obviously, you want more time with him, so I created a scenario on my head in which you hurt yourself so bad that you couldn't be moved but that I could still heal you if you really needed to move. So I did what I did and when you fell, I had Kankuro guiding your fall so that you could hit the exact spot I wanted you to hit. So, now, as you can see, I am able to "heal" you by poking a certain spot on your back. Now, in a few minutes, Gaara will be here and I'll show him how to do this since after you fell I told him of the plan and he offered the hospital that he would take care of you while you recovered. According to the people here, you have a week." He winked "Today, me and the others will head for Konoha and when it's your time to go, Gaara will be the one taking you. I made some arrangements to make that happen." He smiled behind his mask and Naruto stared at him in adoration. His eyes widened and mouth dropped open.

"Kakashi-sensei, you are, officially, the awesomest person in this whole world." He paused. "But wait, isn't Sakura fully capable of healing me?"

"Well, yes, she is, but she had to head for Konoha today before dawn since Lady Hokage needed her to help out at the hospital and whatnot. " He looked innocently at the wall.

"Kakashi-sensei… you _are_ awesome" he laughed "perverted and never on time, but still pretty damn awesome."

"Umm, thanks? But meh, anything for a young couple in love."

"But couldn't you have just poked me instead of having me falling out a window and passing out?"

"Well. Yes, I guess I could have but I needed to have a medical record and to have this be realistic along with witnesses and stuff… and also… it _was_ pretty funny to see you falling out a window."

"KAKASHI-SENSEIII!!!"

Just as Naruto was screaming and Kakashi was laughing, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in!" They both said at the same time.

Gaara stepped into the room and smiled at both of them.

"Kazekage, glad to have you here, now come here and I'll show you the right way to poke Naruto here."

"Ok" Gaara turned a very cute shade of pink at Kakashi's choice of words. But he still stood by Naruto's bed observing as Kakashi flipped Naruto and positioned his fingers.

"Ok, _Gaara_, you put your fingers like this, in between these two vertebrae here and press like this." he demonstrated. "Ok Naruto, try moving now."

He arched his back "No pain Kakashi-sensei" he turned to look at Gaara "I guess it's your turn, Gaara!" He said with a huge bright smile.

"Waiiit, Naruto, first I gotta make your butt hurt again so that I can see if Gaara can do this by himself." This caused Gaara to blush, yet again at Kakashi's choice of words, and watched Kakashi positioned his fingers and pressed softly on Naruto's back.

"OK…. Gaaara, come here" Kakashi motioned for Gaara to put his fingers on the blonde's back. Then Kakashi took Gaara's index and middle fingers and positioned them correctly and letting him get the feel of the nerves and muscles so that he could recognize where to push. Then he motioned for Gaara to press down, and he did.

"Good job Kazeka…. I mean… Gaara, I think that you did a good job, but just for kicks and giggles, let's have our subject here move, so please, Naruto, if you would."

Naruto moved around, and stretched "Ahhhh, that feels good. Good job hon." He said as he threw his arms around Gaara, who hugged him back and nuzzled against him.

"Ok, trust me when I say that I hate to break this, in fact, I'd let you guys go as far as you could because that would be enjoyable, but you have a week and then the three days that it takes to get back to Konoha … I arranged this and pulled some strings so that they could let you, Gaara, take Naruto back. Soooo, for right now, Naruto, please lay back down and I'll talk to the nurses to that they send you on your way" He winked and stepped out of the room after putting Naruto back into his handicapped state.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

"Sooo, Gaara, we have 10 days, what do you want to do?" He gave the redhead a very mischievous smile causing said redhead to blush.

"I don't know yet… but we could improvise along the way." He gave an innocent smile and winked.

"I can't wait, if fact, if I could, I'd pounce on you right now and…….."

"Uzumaki, Naruto?" The nurse asked as she walked in."

"Right here." He did his best to sound hurt and miserable.

"Ok, we're going to knock you out and then, your sensei will take you to the Kazekage's home and he has also offered a way to knock you out without using knockout drugs, which is good because since your chakra is very very strong, it would take a very bad toll on you. Now if you would, Kakashi." She ended with a sheepy smile at the son of the White Fang of Konoha. Kakashi poked Naruto's neck and he went into an unconscious state, but without dismissing the fact the nurse had referred as Kakashi by his first name with no honorific…. Such a signal of intimacy…. _Way to go Kakashi-sensei,_ Naruto mentally encouraged his teacher.

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~

Naruto got awakened, yet again by another poke on his neck… he'd seriously need to ask Kakashi how to do that since he could use it for…… he stopped thinking and opened his eyes and was greeted, yet again, by the Sunakagure Sun, high up at noon.

"Ungh… where am I?"

"Hello there." Both Kakashi and Gaara said as they both materialized above Naruto's face. "Gaara, would you do the honors?" Kakashi asked anxious and excited as he looked with a hidden smile at Gaara.

"Sure, Kakashi-san."

"Gaara, with his sand, lifted Naruto and turned him around in mid- air and then he slowly set him down on the bed. Then, as Kakashi instructed, he placed his fingers and pressed. _To think, soon, it's just going to be me and you alone, Naruto. _Gaara blushed at the thought.

"Should I try to move now?"  
"Yes, if you could."

Naruto spread his legs and then proceeded to stand on all fours, giving Gaara a fine view.

"Good job again, my love." He got on his knees on the bed and spread his arms for a hug. "Come here I can't just look at you and not fill you with affection." He said with a very very sweet and childish voice that made him sound like a kid who had been refused a piece of candy.

The redhead approached him and got enveloped in a firm and yet tender embrace which he reciprocated. Then Naruto kissed him on the forehead and then on the nose, and finally, on the lips.

"Gah… I love you kids, in fact, I'd let you keep this up until you finally noticed I was here but unfortunately, here comes everyone to say goodbye and I have to leave with them. So, Gaara, if you would…" Kakashi said in a very disappointed voice… GAH they were just so damn cute together.

Gaara went through the well-learned position and put Naruto on his disabled state, and then proceeded to tuck in his lover and give him a peck on the lips.

Finally they heard a loud extremely enthusiastic yelling from Lee, approving yells from Gai, complaining from TenTen, and a sigh from Neji at the door, then the knocking. Kakashi opened the door and let everyone in.

The first person to walk in was Gai, followed by Lee running and very dramatically dropping on his knees by Naruto's bed, followed by Neji and TenTen who just kinda walked in side by side. TenTen was carrying a basket-thingy with a weird looking ribbon (mind you, she is too cool to know how to make a girly and well-formed ribbon. .")

"Naruto-kun… this is horrible!! Your youth has been put at rest!!! GAH DON'T DIE!!! WHO ELSE WILL MAKE KAGE-BUNSHIN FOR ME!!! PLEASE GET SOON BETTER!!!" I think we can all guess that it was Lee in his extremely awesomely overly-dramatic voice, with tears streaming down his cheeks and his trade-mark fist over his heart.

"Yes, Naruto, I do hope that you get better too, it shall be no challenge for you because the power of youth runs through your veins." He gave his Nice Guy smile and gave him the thumbs up. "I made this for you." He pulled out of his vest a notebook-looking thing and some thing that looked like a belt, which he separated into two and set it on the table. "This here, it has all the workouts that you can do with your arms in your condition."

"WHAT ARE THOSE!!?" Naruto exclaimed in a very very very hyper voice, pointing at the things on the table.

"These are arm weights, 70 pounds each!" The table creaked under the weight, almost as if complaining.

"AWESOME!!!" Both Lee and Naruto screamed at the same time. TenTen just rolled her eyes and Neji just stood there, mentally amazed at the hyperness of the two. TenTen then proceeded to set the basket on Naruto's nightstand.

"Ohhhh, what's in there?"

"It's a care-package, Naruto… buut" she snickered, "I don't know what you're supposed to bring when a person breaks their butt… which, for some reason, doesn't surprise me from you, Naruto." She made a thoughtful face and then she couldn't keep it straight and burst out laughing, which had everyone laughing microseconds after she started, even Neji chuckled at his girlfriend's little remark… but the fact that Naruto had broken his butt honestly didn't surprise him either.

"Oh, yeah... thanks for that TenTen"…. He blushed in embarrassment.

They joked around for a few more minutes until they had to leave. They said their goodbye's and left.

"I'll catch up with you guys in a little bit."

"Ok, Kakashi, but when you catch up with us, you'll have a fierce race to look up to so toughen up." Gai said as him and Lee hopped out of the window.

"Oh… umm….ok…" Kakashi waited for all of them to leave, and then turned around to see a blushing Gaara pressing on Naruto's back with a quite mischievous look on his face. "I also have a care package… but it's for both of you to use." He said with a wink. "I'll be right back." He said as he poofed away in a cloud and came right back. There was something in his hands. It was a medium-sized box, a bit larger than a shoebox, and it had a note attached to it. Then, he went towards then and opened the box, with a flourish.

Naruto and Gaara just stared, open-mouthed while Kakashi just looked at their priceless expressions with a smug and amused look.


End file.
